For safety reasons, the seats of automobiles have neck rests in which a neck rest body is fixably supported in the seat back, mostly by means of a pair of bars, so as to be adjustable in height. It is further known to make such neck rests pivotable about a horizontal axis also with respect to the neck rest bars.
Automobile users frequently feel a need to suspend objects in the automobile, e.g. clothing, clothes bags, and the like. It is known to attach hooks to the grab handles mounted on the roof on which objects can be suspended. It is further known to slide accessory items onto the bars of the neck rests in order to suspend anything thereon.